She's Crazy
by Shinebright-Starlight
Summary: She broke up with John when they were fifteen. Now she wants him back, only problem is John’s getting married. What’s Christy to do when John’s having second thoughts? OCJohnChristy
1. Let the Games Begin

Title: She's Crazy

Rating: M

Genre: Drama/Romance

Characters: John Cena, Christy Hemme, Lita, Alana Madison, Clover Kingston, and more…

Summary: She broke up with John when they were fifteen. Now she wants him back, only problem is John's getting married. What's Christy to do when John's having second thoughts? OC/John/Christy

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs ((Alana Madison and Clover Kingston)).

**Chapter One: Let the Games Begin.**

**Back in the day.**

Fifteen-year-old John froze and looked at her. Could she be for real?

"What do you mean?" He asked afraid of her answer.

"You heard me." Her voice was low and sounded cold. "John, I think that we shouldn't be together."

"Alana, I love you."

"Too bad John, I don't love you. I'm just a tease." John sighed, "and you know that."

"Look, don't do this. I mean please just don't."

"Bye, John." Alana kissed John on the lips and walked away.

Alana's brown curly hair blew in the wind as she walked away. She stopped and looked at John with her green eyes, she could of swore she saw a tear fall, she turned back around and began to walked away, smirking.

**Now**

"Baby, do this look right on me?" Christy Hemme asked trying on a dress in front of her fiancé John Cena.

"It looks perfect; you're going to look so beautiful walking down that isle."

"I know, that's because I have the most wonderful man waiting for me at the alter." Christy walked over to John and they shared a passionate kiss full of love and passion.

"I love you." John said breaking the kiss.

"I lov--"Christy got cut off by the store clerk coming over to her and John.

"John Cena." The women spoke and licked her lips.

"Who are you?" John asked confused. Christy glared at the women.

"The sales clerk, but my name is Alana."

"Alana?" John asked surprised.

"Yeah, I'm so glad to see you again!" She walked over to John and hugged him then planted a kiss on John's cheek making sure Christy saw it.

"You fucking bitch. Don't kiss him." Christy pulled her off of John and slapped her, Alana looked shocked. "I want this dress" Christy held up the dress as the girl glared.

"Clover!" Alana screamed; Clover walked over to her.

"Yes?" Clover eyed the soon-to-be husband and wife.

"Please deal with these people; I'll go to help someone" Alana walked away.

"How may I help you?" Clover put on a fake smile.

"I want to buy this wedding dress." Christy said excited.

"Nice choice. I'll ring you up." Clover started to walk to the counter, the engaged couple followed.

After Christy paid for the dress her and John left.

"Yo, Alana." Clover called.

"Yes, C?"

"What's the deal with you and those people?"

"Me and John use to go out together, now I guess he's getting married to that fake red-headed slut!" Alana glared at the door that Christy and John walked out of.

"He's not going to marry her. Not while I'm around."

"Lana! Don't do anything stupid!"

"Oh, I won't." She smirked and rubbed her hands together. "I'll do something crazy."

"You're a crazy bitch you know that?"

"Oh, believe me when I say I know."

"You should leave that girl alone she seems happy."

"She won't be when I'm through with her! Nobody can have John Cena besides me. Nobody." The girl smirked and raised her eyebrow as a plan formed in her mind.

"I swear, I should never became best friends with crazy bitches." Clover said looking mad. "But, I don't regretted 'cause I love when we be getting into fights, they be off the chain!"

"Chain! The perfect wedding present for John's wedding."

"You're going to get him a chain, what are you going to get Christy."

"Double mint bubble gum, her breath was kicking."

"No it wasn't! Lana, I'm behind you 100 percent, but be real!"

"A'ight, my bad. What should I send the slut?"

"I know!" Clover said, then began to whisper in Alana's ear.

"I like the way you think!" Alana screamed making customers and staff looking at her.

"I know. Let the games begin!"


	2. Undercover Love

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs ((Alana and Clover)). WWE belongs to Vince McMahon. Roh owns herself!

**Chapter Two: Undercover Love**

"Mom, I'm fine!" Roh Cena said trying not to sneeze.

"Baby, let me do my mothering job. John and Christy should be coming any minute now." Mrs. Cena said as she kissed Roh's forehead and walked into the kitchen.

"It was only yesterday…" She heard her mother say to her father.

Roh coughed and looked at the door and soon John and Christy came in.

"Hi," Roh coughed about to get up off the couch that she was laying on but her mother came in.

"Don't you get off the couch!" Mrs. Cena

"Yes mommy!" Roh laid back on the couch and sighed.

"Roh, I feel so sorry for you." John laughed.

"This is…" Roh coughed. "Not funny!"

"Here you go Roh, eat up!" Their father said handing Roh some chicken noodle soup.

"Thanks, daddy." Roh began to eat her soup and noticed everyone looking at her. "What?"

"Roh, you're slurping. I don't like when people slurp." Christy said eyeing Roh.

"Talk about stupid." Roh mumbled so that nobody can hear her.

"My baby!" Mrs.Cena went to John and hugged him then kissed him on the cheek. "My future daughter in law!" She did the same to Christy.

"Mom." John wiped the lip stick off of his check.

"Christy, Chirsty, Christy!" A voice said from the door.

"Alana what are you doing here?" John asked confused; Christy started to get mad.

"Alana is that you?" Mrs.Cena asked running over to Alana giving a her a big hug and a kiss on both her cheeks.

"Hey, Mrs.Cena, Mr.Cena!" She smiled sweetly.

"John, I invited her!" Roh said smirking at Christy.

"Hey, guys this is my friend!" Alana moved to the side and everyone seen Clover.

"Hey, everyone!" Clover waved, Mrs.Cena hugged Clover.

"Welcome to my home, you guys may come in. How about you guys stay for dinner."

They walked in. "We love to."

"Carol, you are so sweet!" Alana said then walked over to Roh. "Hey!"

"Carol?" Christy asked.

"Christy please, call me Mrs.Cena!"

John couldn't help but chuckle.

"John! That's not funny! I can see I'm not welcome! I'm leaving!" Christy said getting angry then walked out of the house. John was about to follow when Roh said, "John, please stay? We never get to spend time together any more."

Alana smirked as John gave in.

"John, we haven't really met. I'm Clover, Alana's step-sister." Clover stuck out her hand as John shook it.

"You already know who I am, I'm sure."

"John, I really don't like that Christy girl. Did you see how she just left like that? What happened if y'all have children? I wouldn't want her to mother my grandchildren."

"I agree!" Mr.Cena said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Why can't you marry someone like…Alana?"

Alana smirked.

"Alana, we need to talk!" Roh said getting up. "Mommy, well be in my room! Clover you can come too."

Once Roh, Clover and Alana got into Roh's room, which was filled with posters of wrestlers, and kittens, Roh sat on her bed.

"Okay, I said I'd help you get with John, but if you two get together. You better not break his heart again or I will kill you."

"For a twenty-one year old you're so violent." Clover said.

"She's not. Only when it comes to family. I'll never hurt John again, Roh."

"Good, I'm taking your word for it."

"Guys, want to go shopping?" Clover asked.

"I can't, mom won't let me leave the house until I'm well." Clover chuckled.

"So, Clover, where do you work?"

"At the wedding store place, but I'm in college. I'm studding journalism."

"Do you have a boyfriend, Roh?" Alana asked.

"Yes, his name is Randy Orton, he's so sweet." Roh said and pointed to a poster on her ceiling right above her bed.

"Does John know?"

"Nope,"

"Damn! Randy is sexy. Where can I find me a man like that?" Clover said looking at the poster.

"Ask John to introduce you to one of his friends!" Roh laughed.

"So, Roh. Rumor has it you're moving into your own house soon."

"Yeah, I am. I'm moving there in a month, I'm having someone set it up for me. I'm going to start packing when I get well."

"That's cool."

"Yeah, I'm twenty and I still live with my older sister." Clover said referring to Alana.

"Hey!" Alana said, hitting Clover on the back of her head. There was a loud knock on the door.

"Alana, can we talk?"

"Yes," Alana got up and she and John walked to John's old bedroom.

"I remember this room." Alana laughed as she laid on John's bed.

"Yeah, we had good times here." John smiled at the thoughts and laid on his bed next to Alana.

They stared at each other their faces came closer together, their lips almost touched when the door busted open and Alana jumped off the bed, like nothing happened.

"John, I'm sorry for running out earlier." Christy walked over to John and hugged him. She shot Alana a death glare which Alana returned.

"I love you, John!" Christy smirked and seen that Alana's face filled with hurt and sadness.

"I love you too, Ala— Christy!" Christy didn't hear the Alana part, but Alana did.

Christy pulled John in for a kiss, the kiss was just lust no love or passion, Alana knew that; but was she right? Was Christy just using John? Alana didn't know but she was going to find out, even if that meant going undercover.


	3. It's Over

**Disclaimer: Vince owns the WWE. I own Alana and Clover. Everyone else owns themselves! **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for not updating a lot! This chapter is going to be short, hope you don't mind.**

Chapter 3: It's Over

"Hello? Pizza Hut? Cool. I'd like to order fifteen party pizzas! I'm having a big ass party! Delivery to 142 Hudson Street. Two hours? Alright thanks!" Alana smirked as she hung up the phone.

"Well, that's a lot of pizza!" Clover said walking into the living room.

It had been one week since Alana last seen John at his parents house.

"And were not the ones eating it!"

"Duh! I can't believe you're sending Christine fifteen pizzas!"

"It's Christy and when she messes with me she has to pay the price!"

"Well I think it's wrong to do what you're doing!" Clover said.

"Come on. You're not going to help me?"

"Yes I am. You're my best friend."

"I called Victoria and she's going to start to mess with Christy at work!"

"So after you make Christy go crazy, what are you going to do?"

"Get John, I don't know why I broke up with him. I really miss him and love him. After I broke up with him I couldn't eat, I cried myself to sleep every night thinking what if I had another chance with him. I'm not going to give up no way no how!"

"Fighting for someone you love. I respect that."

Hours later they heard someone yelling outside, Clover looked out their window and Saw Christy.

"I did not order them pizzas! John tell them, you were with me!"

"Alana, good thing we brought a house a cross the street from John and Christy's." Clover looked at Alana who she just noticed was not there.

She continued to look outside then seen Alana.

Alana walked over to John and hugged him, he caught off guard hugged her back. "John!"

"Alana?"

"I didn't know you lived across the street."

"Well, I do."

"Cool. So, want to go out some time?"

"Me and John are together!" Christy screamed.

"You guys still are? But John, I thought you loved me." Alana smirked.

"Christy!" Lita said coming up to Christy and Alana. "Ready to go shopping?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Christy said leaving after kissing John.

"John, can we talk?"

"Sure, come in."

"Look, I'm really sorry about everything between you two."

"Its okay, me and Christy decided to get married in about a week."

"WHAT!" Alana screamed.

"Sorry, Alana you lost your chance along time ago. I will never go out with you again, after all the pain you caused me. I still love you, but I'll never be in love with you."

"John, here. I want you to watch this, it's a video I made, and it's the truth about Christy!" Tears streamed down Alana's face as she handed John the video.

"Thanks, Alana." John went into the house and shut the door.

Alana leaned her back up against the door and started to cry as she slid down.

"Are you alright?" Clover asked as Alana walked up to the door.

"Yeah, Clover. But it's over!"

"Over?"

"Yeah, I gave up." Alana walked into the house. "It's over!"


	4. Never Give Up Hope

**Disclaimer: I only own Alana and Clover.**

**Chapter 4: Never Give Up Hope**

John looked at the tape with one question on his mind; should I watch it?

"Nah." John said as he threw the tape in the garbage.

John's phone rang so he answered, "leave Christy alone she's mine!" Then the person hung up the phone.

"What in the hell?" John asked himself. "Maybe Alana was right," John thought.

**With Alana.**

"I am so stupid; to really think he would want me." Alana said talking on the phone as tears fell from her eyes.

"No, you're not!" Clover said on the other end of the phone.

"Ease dropper!"

"Sorry." Clover hung up her phone.

"Look, Alana. You and John are going to get together if I have to break a vase over her head." Victoria said.

"Vic! You always know how to make me feel better, I'm so glad you're my half sister." Alana smiled.

"Me too. Our parents look so cute together I can't wait for their anniversary."

"I know! Well, tomorrow is my first whole day without John."

"Sorry about you and John."

"It's no biggie, it's probably just karma!"

"Well, I got to get ready for tomorrow so I'll see you?"

"Yeah. I'll be at the block party in two days."

"I can't believe mom and dad have that every year, it's so cool of them."

"I guess we got stuck with the cool parents."

"You know! Well, Alana, I'll see you in two days, bye!"

"Bye, my sister." Alana laughed as she hung up her phone.

Clover walked into the room. "Alana?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe you shouldn't give up on John."

"Why you say that?" Alana asked as Clover laid on Alana's bed.

"I think that you and John would be so cute together, and you can't give up hope."

"I'll never give up my hope."

"Like my mother said before she died. With hope there's faith and with faith there's miracles and with miracles you can do anything." Clover said getting up and leaving Alana's room.


	5. Jaliyah

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews. And for the record, my name is not Alana, on my birth certificate it says Tiffany, and I don't know anyone with the name Alana. Alana is kinda like me with the craziness' and going after what she wants, but other then that I'm not Alana. Can't sue a girl for being determined.**

**Disclaimer: WWE is owned by Vince McMahon. I own Alana, Jaliyah and Clover. Everyone else owns themselves.**

**Chapter 5: Jaliyah**

It's now three days after Alana gave up, and she was miserable. On top of that; in four days, she would be losing the only man that she ever loved to some fake red-haired slut. Some how Clover's words managed to flow back into her brain; '_with hope there's faith and with faith there's miracles and with miracles you can do anything_. '

"Curse you Clover!" Alana screamed, as she slammed her hand down at the dinner table, making Clover jump.

"What did I do?" Clover said, as she put her spoon, that had ice cream on it, down.

"With hope there's faith and with faith there's miracles and with miracles you can do anything" Alana said in a mocking tone.

"Wanna know something?"

"Might as well, aint got nothing else to do."

"With hopes there's fai—"

"Didn't you already tell me this?"

"There's more." Clover sighed, "with hope there's faith and with faith there's miracles and with miracles you get life, and with life you get a long wonderful journey, and during this journey you will find your destiny, and with your destiny you completed your fate." (I love that quote, came up with it myself. I'm a deep sister)

Clover got up from the chair, took the last bite of her ice cream. When she did that she put her plate in the sink and washed it out. "Your night to do the dishes."

With that said Clover left the room leaving Alana to think. Once she walked out the kitchen and went up to her room she went on to her bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

"CLOVER! CLOVER! Get your ass up!" Clover felt someone shake her and then she fell to the floor with a 'thud.'

"I'm up." Clover stood up, stumbling and looked at the clock which read; 3:35.

"Oh my God, it's this late?"

"Silly, it's AM. We have to pick up Jaliyah!"

"She's your daughter, Alana you go pick her up." Clover was referring to Alana's daughter, Alana had her when she turned 16, which means, Jaliyah's 12 going on 13 soon.

"I need someone to talk to on the way there. Jaliyah's going to love seeing her auntie."

"You're cheery!"

"I know isn't it great?"

Clover went to turn on her bed room light; she noticed Alana had bags under her eyes which were red and puffy.

"Why we're you crying?"

"I'm going to tell her about John being her father, and then I'm going to tell John."

"You're going to tell him that he's a father and that his daughter thought he was dead? He's getting married in about three days! He didn't know for 12 years, why tell now?"

"Because they need each other."

"She has you."

"She needs her father."

"You're her mother and father!"

"This is going to affect their lives in a big way; all you can do is just be there for me."

"I'm always here for you." Clover hugged Alana and they both started crying.

"Let's pick up Jaliyah."

"Yeah might as well." Clover sighed as she slid on her slippers and went downstairs to get her jacket.

"You're not going in that are you?" Alana asked looking Clover up and down.

"Matter-of-fact I am, thank you very much!" She smirked as her and Alana walked out the door.


	6. Confessions Part One

A/n: Thanks for the reviews, I feel so happy about this story. With school starting on Wednesday I should update more, while I'm avoiding doing my homework. I'm going into 8th grade, I'm post to be in High School, but those damn teachers are so fuckin' stupid.

**Hbkfanatic82**: Thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter.

**Chain Gang Warrior**: Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter.

**Sapphire Venus**: Thanks so much, Steph! You rock, and you're a terrific writer and an even better friend. I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCS (Jaliyah, Alana, and Clover).

**Chapter 6: Confessions Part. One — and the award for worst mother goes to…?**

"Honey!" Alana screamed running up to her daughter, Jaliyah, and giving her a big hug.

"Mom…peo—people do need to…breathe." 9 year-old Jaliyah said.

"Oh, sorry." Clover walked up to them.

"Hey, Honey." Clover said, using her nick name, she gave her a hug.

"Hey, Auntie Clover."

They got Jaliyah's luggage and they walked to the car.

The ride was silent until Clover spoke. "Honey, have a good time visiting your cousins?"

"The best, it was so fun!"

"Cool. You know school will be starting soon."

"I know! I'm finally in third grade, I can't wait."

"That's nice. At least someone likes school."

"Honey, when we get home we need to talk…" Alana said not taking her eyes off the road.

"About?"

"Your…father…" Jaliyah froze, and then managed to say, "you said he was dead."

"Baby, I'm sorry I lied."

"Mom, you're scaring me."

"Sorry, Honey, but it's true."

"Daddy's alive? How come I never met him? Did he not want me." Jaliyah had tears falling down her face.

"Jaliyah, he doesn't know I was pregnant. Can we talk about this when we get to the house?"

Jaliyah didn't say anything. Clover looked for the passenger side of the car over to her niece.

Once they got home, Alana parked the car in the drive way.

Clover, Alana, and Jaliyah got out the car; forgetting all about her luggage Jaliyah ran to the house door. She seen her mother talking to her auntie and couldn't wait until her mom opened the door.

When her mother finally opened the door, she ran into the house and threw herself onto the couch crying her 9 year-old eyes out.

"Baby." Alana said walking up to her.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed her face down on the couch pillows.

Alana couldn't hold back tears anymore she busted out crying and ran to her room.

Clover looked at the stairs, where Alana ran, then looked to where Jaliyah lay. She was torn between mother and daughter and didn't know who to hug and tell them that everything will be okay…


	7. Confessions Part Two

A/n: Here I am again, writing…I want to be ahead so that I can consecrate on my other stories, and this happens to be my easiest one, and my favorite. Thanks for the review, Steph.

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Steph (Sapphire Venus)**

Disclaimer: I only own Jaliyah, Alana, Clover and Ricky.

**Chapter 7: Confessions Part. Two — Alana's Choice**

Clover looked towards the kitchen and headed in there. She grabbed two Ben and Jerry's ice cream and two spoons. She walked over to Jaliyah.

"Honey, here." Jaliyah looked up and smiled; she wiped her tears with her hands and took a spoon and an ice cream. "Thanks."

"If you need to talk just call me, I'm going to give this to your mom." Clover started to walk away and stopped when Jaliyah spoke, "ex-mom."

"She's your mom like it or not, we can't choose are parents, and that's a good thing, because if we could, Oprah would have lots of kids."

Jaliyah laughed and gave Clover a weak smile, "Raw comes on tonight want to watch?"

Clover couldn't look Jaliyah in the eyes; she knew John was on Raw, and it would hurt her if Jaliyah looked at John and not know he was her dad.

"Umm, uh…"Clover tried to think of a good lie. "I have a date."

"Wow! You never had dates."

"Well it's not with a guy…"

"Are you gay?" Jaliyah asked quickly.

"No, no, sweety, my date's with you, and the TV." Clover walked up the stairs and mentally slapped herself.

She knocked on Alana's room door.

"Come in, Clover!" Alana called as if she was some kind of psychic.

"Okay, I brought you a spoon and some ice cream."

"Leave it to you to bring ice cream." Clover sat down and gave her the spoon and ice cream.

"Did, Jaliyah take the ice cream?"

"Yes she did, and how did you know I gave her some."

"Because every time, we argue you always bring us ice cream, then you'd come talk to me, and then you'd watch TV later that night with Jaliyah. She cools down and we talk things out."

"Whoa, you're one smart cookie."

"Yeah, I know. How am I going to tell my sweet beautiful daughter that, her lest favorite wrestler is her father?"

"Umm, well, tell her tomorrow. I have to buy more ice cream first." Clover replied, "tell her to night, I'll get ice cream now. I have to get something first."

"What do you have to get."

"Something you don't have, duh!"

Clover walked out the room, laughing.

"Not funny!" Alana screamed as she began to eat her ice cream.

"Okay, Jaliyah. I'm going to the store. Your mom is upstairs, her room is off limits until I get home, alright?"

"Yes, but why?"

"Because she's scared to tell you who your father is, and if she sees you she'll tell you and you'll be pissed, and you'll need someone to talk to."

"Like always huh?"

"Yeah. Like always."

"Can I go with you?"

"Umm, sure. I was going to buy ice cream and something else."

"What?"

"Can't tell you, go in my Mercedes-Benz and I'll be right out, here's the key. If you press that gas petal I will kill you."

"Alright, auntie." Jaliyah walked out of the house as Clover walked up stairs to Alana's room.

"Alana," she opened Alana's room door and walked in.

"Yeah?" Alana swallowed the ice cream in her mouth.

"I'm taking Jaliyah with me, and we'll be back later. You have a choice to make."

"I do?" Alana asked off guard.

"Yes, are you going to step up and tell your daughter who her father is tonight, are you going to hide it forever, or are you going to tell you daughter who her father is, tell her father about her, and tell them the secret that you've been hiding since you first met John…"

"I forgot all about the secret, but now that I have my choices I know what I must do."

"I hope you choose the right one, now I have a little 9 year-old that wants to go to the store, so I'll see you later."

"Bye." Clover walked out the door hoping Alana made the right decision.

Alana watched Clover walk out that door and realized that she had to tell them the truth; she had to tell everyone the truth. She knew that there is one place she had to go first, hoping that he'd forgive her of her sins.

That one place isn't with John…it's at the cemetery, to visit Ricky Jacobson's grave, her would-be 13 year-old son.

A/n: Hope you all like this chapter. She has a dead son, which only Clover and her parents knew about. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Damn, there's so many confessions today.


	8. Confessions Part Three

A/n: …Thanks for the awesome reviews. They made my day, thanks everyone. I love you guys. I have a crush on Khleo Thomas; plays '_Zero'_ in "_Holes_."

Disclaimer: I only own Ricky, Alana, Clover, and Jaliyah...I wish I owned Khleo though, but Khleo's not in this story...

**Chapter 8: Confessions Part. Three — Gone but Never Forgotten**

"Ricky…" tears fell down her face as she looked at the pile of dirt that is six-feet above where he son lay.

"You have a beautiful younger sister…she doesn't know about you…I could never bring myself to tell her. She looks just like me only she's more light-skinned then me…I know that we never got the chance to talk to each other, since you died when I gave birth…I was so young then, my parents made me move because they was so ashamed."

"I want you to know that I wasn't ashamed, you was conceived out of love, pure love. You'll always have a place in my heart, will, always be in my thoughts, always. I need you so much, I wish I could have been there for you and at least be the mother that I was post to be." Tears began to stream down her face as if it was a wild river.

"I love this guy, he doesn't love me, and he's engaged. To this whore that I don't like (no offence to the Christy fans, if she has any, now that she went to SmackDown! and became useless.). I love him so much, but I can't do anything about it because there's this secret. He has a daughter, but see, he doesn't know. And she doesn't know who her father is." Alana was silent for about a couple minutes.

"I guess I'm like R. Kelly, huh? Trapped in the Closet. Actually, it's like a version of Usher's single: Confessions. Well, from John's point of view anyways." She stiffed a really small laugh, she bend down to the tombstone and placed a kiss on it. "Sweet, child…I have to go now, and remember I love you. Always and forever; till the end of time."

Once Alana returned home, she smelled something good coming from the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen to see, her daughter and her sister making her favorite food; Collard Greens.

"What's the occasion?" Alana asked walking into the kitchen.

"Well, my sister, Alana; maybe you heard of her." Clover smiled then said, "well she and her daughter is going through a tough time, so I'm sup porting them in whatever they choose to do."

Alana walked over to Clover and gave her a giant hug. "Love ya."

"Love ya too."

"Aw, y'all gonna make me cry!" Jaliyah said wiping a fake tear from her eyes.

"Are you cool about earlier?"

"Yes, I am." Alana walked over to Jaliyah and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Aw, Hallmark Moment!" They all went silent for a minute then started laughing.

"Foods almost done."

"Honey, set up the table."

"Alright." Jaliyah walked into the dining room.

"So, what else did you make?" Alana asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, corn bread, collard greens, baked Mac-N-cheese, cake, ham, turkey, battered fish, yams, spinach, and green beans with potatoes."

"You made that in one whole hour?"

"I never said I made it, you did. Mom dropped it off ten minutes ago; I'm just heating it up."

"Ooh." Alana said feeling dumb.

"Chill, chica. Help me bring this into the dining room."

"Alright."

Once everything was set up, they all joined hands.

"Alana?" Clover asked, wanting her to say grace.

"Jaliyah." Alana smirked.

"Clover?"

"Nope, Jaliyah, you haven't been here in a while, you say it?"

"Fine, I don't have a problem with it. It's just usually I don't know what to say."

The three beautiful girls bowed their head as Jaliyah began to say grace; "Dear Lord…"

**With John. **

John stood in the middle of the wrestling ring, the ring that he would be married in next week on Raw. All he could think about was Alana. He missed her and always thought about her.

Her heart filled with love, joy, and fun. Her smile, the purest of them all. Her personality so wonderful.

Every time John argued with his family when he was a teen, he always came to the only one outside his family he could trust; Alana.

He couldn't help but think. She would always be in his heart, his one true love…his sole mate. It may haven't been clear to him then, but now it's crystal clear.

After he hurt her feelings he knew he had to get her back, no matter what. He had to dump Christy, to get the girl he dreamed of. Maybe one day even have a child with Alana.

He may have told Alana to stay out of his life and he wasn't in love with her, but that was a lie.

A/n: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Next chapter **_MIGHT_** have a major twist, meaning a main person in the cast **_MIGHT_** die. Should I make the twist?


	9. Confessions Part Four

A/n: Thanks for the reviews. Well, I don't know if I want to go through with the twist. Because the person I want to kill is my second favorite person in this fanfic. I was thinking I would just add another twist! Lol. Nobody will die, I was going to kill off Clover though, lol.

**Chapter 9: Confessions Part. Four — Baby Mama Drama**

"Come on, Clover! You have to take me to my Boxing lessons." Jaliyah screamed, from her room. She walked out her room the same time as Clover walked out of hers.

"Ready?" Clover smirked.

"Always." Jaliyah began to walk down the stairs but stopped when she heard voices. Her auntie Clover was right behind her.

"Stop, spying." Clover picked up her niece, bridal style, they laughed as they entered the living room. She put Jaliyah down on the couch and looked at the person that was standing in front of her, she couldn't believe it.

"Are you Clover Kingston?"

"Yes I am." Clover said in a low shy tone.

Alana and Jaliyah was shocked; never hearing her talk like that before.

"Well, recently, Jeremiah Hunt, and his wife died."

"Who?"

"The adoptive parents of Rayne."

Rayne looked up at the mention of her name.

"Look, umm, what do you want?"

"Well, Rayne has no one to take care of her. Since you're her biological mom, I figured that you would do it."

"Yeah, of courses."

"Well, Rayne will stay here for a week, and then, I will come back and see if she is happy. If she is, you will go to court and try to get custody."

"Alright. Whatever it takes."

"Well, Rayne, I leave you here, her stuff will be here tomorrow."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye, Mrs. Constantine."

Jaliyah showed Mrs. Constantine out, when she went back into the living

room, she noticed that her mom and aunt weren't in there.

"I'm Jaliyah, people call me Honey though."

"Well, I'm Rayne."

"Nice to meet ya."

"Back at ya."

"So, is Clover your mom too?"

"I never knew Clover had a daughter; to answer your question Alana's my mom. Clover's my aunt."

"So that makes us cousins?"

"Yeah. Let's listen to what are parents are talking about." Jaliyah and Rayne put their ears to the door to hear what their parents are saying.

"Clover, you have a daughter, and you never told me?" Alana asked, disbelief.

"Sorry, Alana. I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want mom and dad to be ashamed."

"Who's her father?" Clover twitched.

"Umm. I can't tell you. It will hurt you so, so, bad and I don't want to hurt you." Clover started to cry.

"You'll hurt me if you don't tell me."

"Well, when I lived in West Newberry, me and this guy was dating. I was living in a foster home. Well, I got pregnant by him, and I told him. He wanted nothing to do with me. Asking me if that child was really, his. I told him yes, he called me a liar." Clover started to cry harder, Alana hugged her and rubbed her back.

"The foster home owner found out and shipped me to a L.A foster home for pregnant teens. Then I fell down the stairs and went to the hospital, I had to deliver Rayne. She was born premature, and the doctors thought since I lived in a foster home I couldn't take care of her and give her what she needed. So, they put her gave her to the Hunt family. Then, two years later, you and your family moved to L.A. and we became friends, then you guys adopted me. I couldn't tell you about Rayne because I thought y'all wouldn't want me." Alana sobbed.

"Who's Rayne's father? Maybe I knew him."

"You do know him. You have a piece of him, he loves you, he never loved me. He probably thought I was a nice piece of ass."

Then it hit her, she knewwho was Rayne's father. She let go of Clover and slapped her across the face.

"John's her father isn't he?" Clover held her cheek and didn't answer. "Isn't he?" She screamed once again.

"John Cena, is her father." Clover said.

"How could you do this to me?"

"How could I do what to you? I didn't do anything! I knew him longer then you did. I went out with him before you did. I had his child before you did. What about everything I did for you, I pushed my feelings aside for you! I love you and I wanted to help you. I kept the truth from you so you wouldn't hate. Right or wrong, I always had your back. But you can't say the same for me, now can you?"

Clover shook her head and pushed back the kitchen door. Rayne and Jaliyah feel to the floor.

"Rayne, we're leaving." Clover and Rayne walked to the house door, Rayne waved to Jaliyah as Clover and Rayne left the house.

"Momma, why are you mad that John Cena is Rayne's father?" Jaliyah asked.

"Because, baby. He's my soul mate, and he's your father."

"Wait, John Cena? As in the wrestler that I hate?"

"Yes, that John Cena."

"Mom, it's going to be okay. I may hate John, but he's my father, and you love him."

"I love you, baby."

"I love you to mom." Alana hugged Jaliyah as she cried. She got the perfect guy, the perfect daughter, and what did Clover get? Backstabbed.

A/n: Okay, there were two major twists! What do you think about them?


	10. Confessions Part Five

**A/n: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I don't know how many confessions there is gonna be, but I think this maybe the last one. I was thinking maybe I should change the confessions to Trapped in the Closet. Ha, ha. J/p (Just playing) that would be some R.Kelly shit right there. Oh and BTW: Rayne is 15 going on 16.**

**Disclaimer: I only own, Rayne, Clover, Jaliyah, and Alana. Vince owns the WWE.**

**Chapter 10: Confessions Part Five. --- Ask The Ortons**

John was standing near the Raw ring in a suit, next to him stood his wife-to-be and her bridesmaids.

The ceremony had started but he wasn't paying attention. The minister who was to wed them spoke in a deep voice, but then he heard the most sweetest voice he ever heard. "John, do you take Christy to be your awfully looking wife?"

Everyone looked up, expecting to see Alana instead he saw Clover with a little girl standing next to her and a microphone in her hand.

"You can't marry her, John. It's not your destiny!"

"And who are you? God's fallen angel?" Christy asked sarcastically.

"No I'm the bitch that's going to kick yo ass."

"John, I know you better then Christy does. Anybody with two eyes and a brain can see that she using you!"

John was speechless and confused.

"John, you and Alana belong together. Even though I don't like her right now, you truly do. All you have to do is talk to her, and you'll get something you've never know, someone wonderful. Like a daughter one would say, a daughter named Jaliyah Isis Cena."

"WHAT!" John and Christy screamed the fans didn't know what to say, and the camera men kept the camera's rolling.

"John, you can't run away, and deny everything, like you did me! I'm not going to let you do that to Alana!"

John took the microphone that one of the crew handed him.

"Wait, you mean. I have a daughter with Alana? And you're Clover, Clover one of my crazy ex-girlfriends that said she was pregnant with my child." John asked trying to paste all this information together.

"Yes, John you and Alana have something special something that I always wanted, not with you but with someone else. You and Alana have that connection that a girl can only dream of with a man. John, Alana loves you and you love her. Give her and your daughter a chance, they need you, and you need them."

"So, before you make a huge mistake, think, hard and love, and you just might surprise yourself."

Clover sat her microphone down on the ramp, as her and Rayne began to walk up it.

**Days Later**

Few days has passed and Clover and Rayne haven't see Alana or Jaliyah since.

Maybe today would be different seeing as how Clover is going back to the house to get her stuff. Clover has found a house with six bed rooms, a game room, five bathrooms, a outside and inside pool, a big backyard, a huge family room, and a giant kitchen.

Clover quit her job at the wedding dress store and got two jobs one being a psychiatrist. She made five-hundred dollars a client and she had about twenty of them. Her second one was an advice column for a huge magazine company.

She loved both jobs so much.

She sighed as she put her key into the key hole and turned to open the door she stepped in as did Rayne.

Jaliyah who heard the door opened walked to see who came in. "AUNTIE CLOVER!" Jaliyah ran into her aunt's open arms.

"I missed you, Honey."

"I missed you too." Jaliyah hugged Rayne, "and you even if we don't know each other that well."

"I'm just here to get my stuff, you girls can hang while I pack my stuff up and bring them to the car."

"Okay, mom. If you need help call." Rayne and Jaliyah ran into the family room.

"Clover!" Alana said running from the kitchen into the hall way.

"I'm just here to get my stuff. Oh yeah, before I forget." Clover took out her key chain and pulled off her key to Alana's house and handed it to her.

Clover walked up to her room and sighed. It killed her to give that key to Alana considering the fact that her and Alana got this house when they both turned 18.

"Clover!" She turned around, shocked to see John here. She smirked.

"I see you listened to my advice?"

"Yeah, look, I know about Rayne! I want to be in Rayne's life and I'm sorry for what I did when we we're teens. Forgive me."

"Of course." They hugged each other.

"Now, I heard about your two jobs. I was thinking for all that you've done for me and Alana..."

"We want to thank you." A voice said from the door, and in walked, Alana, Jaliyah, and Rayne.

"I found my sister," Rayne and Jaliyah said at the same time.

"We found the love of out lives."

"And you found me." Rayne said to her mother who had tears in her eyes.

"We want you to find your parents."

Clover froze, tears still streamed down her eyes only this time faster.

"No! You're digging up dirt trying to find a happy ending. It's not going to work, I know who my parents are already! I know that Kingston isn't my real last name, and I know that my parents are stupid assholes!"

"Clover."

"Stop! Stop trying to help me. I know that my parents didn't want me. If you don't believe me ask them, you know them John... you work with them. All you have to do is...ask the Ortons."

A/n: Obviously Randy isn't her father, it's Bob Orton. Another bump in the road! YAY me!


	11. Advice

A/n: SORRY for the long update. Oh, and umm, no more 'Confessions.' In this chapter, SmackDown! is live. SmackDown! will always be live in this story.

Disclaimer: I only own Rayne, Jaliyah, Clover, and Alana. Vince owns WWE!

* * *

**Reviewers**: 

**angelle-akorah**: Thanks big sis! I miss you too!

**Sapphire Adams**: Lol. Yeah Clover is Randy's sister, who knew right? OMG. You've just gave me an idea! Don't ask how because I don't even know that. Thanks for the review big sis!

**OrtonsGurl1026**: Yup, Randy's gonna be in here. GO RANDY! Thanks for the review.

**Chain Gang Warrior**: Thanks for the review. Yeah that was amazing, I was shocked when I was writing it.

**Roh**: Thanks for the review lil'sis! Anyways, are you sugar high? Lol. Do you still have AIM? If so what's your screen name and I'll IM you. I haven't talked to you or Miel in a long time. I miss y'all.

**Hilim**: Thanks for the review. Cool, Clover is one of the most strongest and outspoken females I have ever written about, and I can relate to her in what she says so much. People would call her selfish but she only does the stuff for the people she love and care about.

* * *

Chapter 11: Advice. 

A month later...

**SmackDown!**

Clover looked at where Cowboy Bob Orton was shooting a promo with his son Randy. She was pissed because of a letter in her column that she gotten, she knew where it was from and she hated the person that wrote it.

"Mommy, clam down. Look, maybe he didn't write it."

"Maybe he did, Rayne. I don't know what to do."

"I talked to Jaliyah and Auntie Alana yesterday, and I told them about the letter John said that he asked Randy about it and he said that Bob did submit a letter."

"Oh." Was all Rayne could say.

Clover and Rayne was staring holes into them, they must of felt it because they turned around and seen them.

The Ortons walked over to Clover and Rayne, the camera was still rolling.

Rayne's phone started to ring. "Hey, Jaliyah. Nothing sis, you're watching it? I know right, do you think it's a bad time to ask for an autograph?" The three adults glared at her. "Can you hear me now?" She said as she walked away.

"May we help you?" Randy asked.

"Yes you may, your head is blocking my view."

He turned his head to the wall, "of the wall?" Randy chuckled.

"What? It's a nice wall."

"Look little missy, who are you and what do you want?" Bob spoke.

"Clover Kingston, advice columnist, and therapist."

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, too bad I can't say the same."

"Watch your mouth, don't you ever talk to my father like that." Randy said waving his finger in her face.

"Excuse you, who the hell do you think you are? Move your ashy fingers out my damn face. Okay? I came here to ask your father did he write this letter?"

"What did it say?" Bob asked.

"_Clover,_

_I read your advice column every month and I need advice. I have a daughter that was given up at birth by me and her mother. Well I want to find her but I don't know her name because we let the couple that was going to take her in name her. Well, it's hard because she was conceived because of an affair. My wife knows about her and so does my son, Randy. I want to know what happens to her but if I get into contact with her she might have a better life then I can give her, and she might hate me. What should I do?_

_Cowboy Wrestling Fan."_

Clover smirked, one identical to Randy's, then said "who ever knew Ortons could be so damn sensitive."

"Are you going to answer the letter or not."

"Oh I will."

"The right way mom, the rated G way." Rayne said closing her cell phone and putting it in her pocket.

"I don't have time for this, let's go Rayne. Here." Clover pulled out the magazine with her column in it then said, "it's a copy of the magazine, my column's on page seven."

Clover and Rayne walked to the car.

Randy took the paper and read out loud.

"_Dear Cowboy Wrestling Fan,_

_Thanks for reading my column you don't know how much it means to me to have so much support. Of course you would know if you were there. You should never give up hope, because she needs you no matter how much she say she doesn't. You should find her maybe get a lawyer or private investigators on the case, but sometimes...you have to look in your heart and that's where you will find your real answers. I don't know how it feels to be in your position but I know how it feels to be in your daughter's position. Maybe me and your daughter are more alike then you think. Sometimes in these cases the child in question doesn't want to be found. But deep inside that child does want to know about you, and if you really wanted her. Tell him or her the truth, the truth will set you free, but the lies will kill you._

_Clover."_

Bob and Randy looked at each other as the cameraman stopped filming the scene. "Do you think?" Randy asked, shocked.

"Oh, I think."

Randy and Bob ran into the parking lot.

"Clover!" They screamed but it was too late the car was gone.

* * *

A/n: Okay, tell me what you think. I love giving advice! Lol. I love this story so much! I'll update soon! 


	12. Heart to Heart

A/n: Thanks for the reviews! My birthday is on the 26th (This Saturday!) YAY! I'll be 14!

Disclaimer: I only own Clover, Rayne, Alana, and Jaliyah.

Chapter 12: Heart to Heart.

Clover sighed as she typed on her laptop. She was glad that Rayne was at Jaliyah's sleep over, she finally had some time to herself...too bad it was short lived by the door bell. She glanced at the clock on the right lower corner of her computer; 1:57am.

"Who in the hell could be knocking on my door so damn late?" Clover asked as she got up, she was wearing footy PJs with ducks on them, her hair was in a messy bun, and she was wearing her yellow rimmed reading glasses.

"AHHH!" Clover screamed, shutting the door real fast. "Tell me this is just a nightmare!" She screamed, she locked her door, and then turned off all the lights. 'Maybe they'll just go away,' she thought.

"We're not going away!"

"Then your going to stay out there forever!"

"Okay, dad get the tent!"

"Fine! Fine! Dumb ass..."

Clover turned on her porch light, grabbed a jacket from the jacket rack, opened up the door and walked outside. "May I help you, Ortons?" She looked into the eyes of her father and brother.

"Yes you may." Bob said, trying not to laugh at Clover's sleeping attire.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Randy blurted out, laughing.

"Bye!" She turned around about to open her door when Randy grabbed her arm.

"We need to talk family to family." Their father said seriously.

"Talk."

"Not here."

Randy took Clover's keys from her jacket pocket and locked her door.

"What the hell, Randy you dumb male whore! Give me my damn keys, you son of a bitch!" Clover speared Randy and started to punch him. "Give me my keys!"

Bob pulled Clover off of him. Once Randy stood up him and Bob smirked then said, "defiantly an Orton."

"Well, damn just rub it in."

"Come on, Clover." Randy grabbed clover arm dragging her to his limo.

"LET ME GO!" When he didn't let go she started to scream, "RAPE! RAPE!"

But it was too late she was in the limo, and so was her biological brother and father.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Tears streamed down her face.

"Here's some champagne!" Randy handed her the glass with purple liquid in it.

"It's two O'clock in the damn morning, and your drinking champagne!"

"So?"

"Ugh!" Clover threw her wine glass across from her.

Randy and Bob started to clean up the mess muttering something about this being a rental and blah, blah, blah.

Clover looked around, there was no way out. Then she looked at the door, she knew going out the door was suicide, but getting away from the people the hurt her more then anything, the people that caused all this emotional pain, all the tears, all the years of wondering and not knowing.

She opened the door, as soon as Randy and Bob looked her way she was about to jump out when she closed the doors, thinking of if she died how Rayne and the people she love will feel.

"Clover! You've could of been killed!" Bob screamed at her as if she was a little child.

"Like you care."

"We care about you Clover! Why do you think we came here?"

"Torture!"

"Nope, we want you to be apart of our family."

"You had that chance! You blew it when you abandoned me! You gave me away to parents who didn't even care! You made me go from foster home to foster home, always getting treated like I'm property!" Tears streamed down her face, all her emotions for the past 27 years!

"You could of gave me a better life, but you didn't! You made me live in hell, with all these terrible memories, that I will never get over! You say you love me, but you don't! You don't know one thing about me! You will never be my family. So you can die tryin', but your not going to get my love and respect. I will never call myself an Orton! Never!"

Randy and Bob was speechless. "Now, pull this car over!"

"Rayne."

Clover froze. "What does she have to do with this?"

"You gave her up."

"Now your using my child against me! I was a teenager, with no one to help me. I wasn't fit to raise a child! Her father didn't want nothing to do with her! He didn't think she was his! Now look at me in the face and tell me how that's the damn same! Now, if you we're there you would of helped me, she would of always been with me. Take me home!"

"Fine!" Bob said.

"Driver, turn the car around."

A/n: What did you think? This chapter was a little boring. The story will get better, as it is coming to an end.


	13. Crash

A/n: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I only own Alana, Rayne, Jaliyah and Clover! WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter 13: Crash Part. One

"They kidnapped you?" Alana laughed as she put the turkey in the oven.

"Shut up, Alana! It's not funny!" Clover said she started to wash the dishes.

"Come on, you know it is."

"Whatever!"

"Anyways, John's inviting some people for dinner."

"Cool, are they his parents?"

"More like, your dad and brother."

"WHAT! No fuckin' way!"

"Sorry," Alana said, she put her head down and smirked.

"I'm leaving!"

"No! Come on, you have to face them. You're an Orton like it or not."

"How about not!"

"You have to face them, we'll do it together, okay?"

"But you know who your parents are. They care about you."

"Yours do too, you're just so damn blind to see it." Alana grabbed the dry towel and threw it at Clover.

"I don't want them here." Clover caught the towel.

"Then leave! This is my house and there staying, they will always be here for you! You can run away, and I'm not going to stop you. Because deep down, you know it's true. You want to be in there life, you want a brother to protect you. You want a father to talk to. Your ego is just too big and you can't see over it."

"Fuck you Alana!"

"No thanks, I got John for that."

Alana walked out of the room and went into the living room.

"That bitch!" Clover screamed, she walked into the living room, and screw faced Alana. She looked at Randy and Bob who was sitting on the couch looking at her.

"I'm going for a drive!" Clover left the house, got into her Hummer and drove off.

"She has issues, that she needs to solve." Rayne told Randy.

Randy couldn't help but laugh, then he said "I know."

Clover was so mad, how could Alana say that too her. She told her the truth, something that she didn't want to hear. Alana was good at tough love, and sometimes Clover hated that.

Tears streamed down clover eyes, making her eyesight blurry. The red light came and she didn't see it. She continued to drive only to hear a crashing sound. She started to see a bright light and then she felt a watery substance fall down her face, she heard sirens and that's when she blacked out.

A/n: I don't like how this chapter turned out.


	14. The End Part One

A/n: Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 14: The End Part. One

"Will she ever wake up?" Bob asked the doctor.

"We don't know, she's in a stable state of mind, but every minute it gets worse. There's nothing we can do from this point, Clover has to do the rest on her own."

"Can we see her?" Rayne asked.

"One at a time." The doctor replied.

"Can I go first?"

"Yes, you can Rayne." Alana said, crying.

Rayne walked into the room, tears falling from her eyes. She pulled a chair near the bed and held her moms hand.

"Mommy, I love you so much. Please wake up! I need you to be here for me. I know it sound selfish but it's the truth. I love you mom."

Rayne kissed her mom's cheek and walked out of the room.

"I'm done."

It was now Alana's turn.

"Clover…" Alana said sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"I'm so stupid! I should have never let you leave. What I said was mean, but it was true and you needed to hear it. I miss you, you're my best friend. I want you to be here for Rayne, Jaliyah, me, John, Bob, and Randy. We all love you. Come back to us, sweety." Alana walked out the room, and Jaliyah walked in.

"Auntie Clover, I love you so much, you're like a sister to me, and you help me when I have problems, you're so easy to talk to and you understand. I love you and I want you to be okay again."

John walked in right after Jaliyah walked out.

"Clover, you're the mother of my child, a friend, and my future sister-in-law…I plan on proposing tonight, but I'm a little nervice, I need you to help me. It seems like you always know what to say to make everything better." John walked out the room and in came Randy and Bob.

Randy spoke first.

"You're my sister, the older sister I always wanted, for some twisted reason. I don't know much about you beside the fact you hate me, but I want to be your brother!"

"And I want to be your father!" Bob said.

Bob and Randy was about to leave when a voice said, "Don't go." They turned around to see Clover who was having trouble breathing.

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR!" Randy screamed and in came a doctor.

A/n: Is she going to be okay? Find out in The End Part. Two!


	15. The End Part Two

A/n: Thanks for the reviews! Sadly this is the last chapter! This is going to be really, really short.

Chapter 15: The End Part. Two

An Hour later.

Everyone was waiting to hear the news about Clover. Especially Rayne who was pacing.

"She's fine." A doctor said. Everyone was in their own world they didn't even see the doctor coming. "You all can see her."

"Thanks Doc."

"Hey, guys." Clover smiled.

"You had me worried!" Alana ran and gave Clover a big hug, making Clover gasp for air.

"Aww, glad you care."

"Shut up!"

"Glad you're awake sweetheart!" Bob said kissing Clover on the forehead.

"You know, I like Hallmark Moments." Clover randomly said in a dreamy voice.

"Why don't somebody make one!" Clover eyed John.

John laughed and everyone looked confused. "You heard that?"

"Of course I did! Now, come on, and then you guys can start popping out babies." Clover laughed.

"John are you going to…?" Alana asked catching on.

"Yes," John got down on one knee, Clover smirked, Alana cried, Jaliyah smiled, Rayne gasped, Bob put a hand on Randy's shoulder, Randy stared, happy for the couple…And Christy was out of the picture…

Of course Christy thinks that Alana is 'crazy.' That's not true; Alana fell in love and then turned away because she was scared. All along she realized that she was posed to do it. Her guilt turned into happiness, think about what would of happened if they were still together, they would of grown tired of each other. She wasn't crazy, like Clover said, "With hope there's faith and with faith there's miracles and with miracles you get life, and with life you get a long wonderful journey, and during this journey you will find your destiny, and with your destiny you completed your fate." And Alana found hers.

A/n: Tell me what you think. I'm really sad this story is over!


End file.
